Yan Arnoul Lestre
Yan Arnoul Lestre is an NPC created by Lazer Pontr. He serves as the 6th Floor Guardian and is also the second-in-command of the Sloth branch. Appearance Despite being a butler, he doesn't appear to wear the usual attire of one. Yan stands around 5'11 in height with dark lavender hair and emerald eyes. His attire is from around Europe in the late 1880s with a mixture of Western affair. Garbed in a white collar shirt he has a light brown waistcoat with a matching dark morning coat and pants. He uses a single red ribbon as a necktie. When utilizing his vampiric abilities, his eyes become a kin to cat eyes over the usual red. Personality WIP Background WIP. Powers and Abilities "Taking on a Vampire at night is a mission for imbeciles and fools. Which are you?" A Magician is similar to other magic casters that they are able to perform magical feats. However, Magicians are more akin to researchers; studying a broad field from history and mathematics to biology. The study and use of magic is only an after thought to them. A Sangromancer is only available to magic-casters who are of the vampire race. Sangromancers are magic-casters who specialize in an especially dark aspect of magic. Blood is life and it is with blood they dabble with and seek to control. With this blood magic, they can drain the life force of others, place curses on enemies, and even possess the minds of others. While incredibility powerful, even outshining other magic-casters in some aspects. Sangromancers suffer from one widely known weakness; they are incapable of learning and casting spells that aren't related to blood magic. A Red Sage is the culmination of a Sangromancers hard work and due diligence. Monks are spiritual ascetics and practitioners of a mystical energy known as Ki which they utilize to augment their own physical abilities, granting them extraordinary speed and strength. However, possessing five levels in Ki invalid makes any practical implementation of Ki based techniques impossible for Yan. Instead of Ki he supplements his attacks with blood magic. As a vampire, Yan is an undead creature that is effectively immortal. Possesses numerous special abilities, including powerful muscles and fast regeneration. Despite the fanciful name the Ancient Vampire racial class offers nothing to investors; no new skill or abilities for the entirety of its fifteen level run, which has left it relatively underutilized in YGGDRASIL. However, should someone take the time to invest into the racial class they will gain access to the rare vampiric racial tree, Crusnik. Vampire's who obtain levels in Crusnik no longer can sustain themselves off the blood of the Humanoid and Demi-Human races. Instead they find themselves hunting their own heteromorphic race: Vampires. This new found fratricide does not come without its perks however. Known Classes Racial Classes * Vampire (10) ** Ancient Vampire (15) *** Crusnik (5) Job Classes * Magician (10) ** Blood Mage (10) * Sangromancer (15) ** Red Sage (5) * Monk (10) ** Ki invalid (5) ** Monastic Weapons Training (10) ** Physical Perfection (5) Skills * Eye Raid - a vampiric power that grants the vampire to control a person's mind through eye contact. They can search their memories, induce hypnosis, and have limited control over their actions. This ability can work on multiple targets at once. * Aspect of the Bat - the vampire transforms into a large Dire Bat. * Aspect of the Pack - the vampire transforms into a large Dire Wolf. * Create/Manipulate Fog - a vampiric ability that allows the user to generate or control fog around them, blanketing a large area. * Iron Skin - hardens the user's skin. * Mountain Stance - the monk adopts a defensive posture, improving their defenses in exchange for a penalty towards their mobility. * Ironblood Stance - utilized alongside the Iron Skin skill, the Ironblood Stance allows the monk to hit with greater force when utilizing their bare-hands. * Summon Household - summons vampiric bats, rats and wolves to combat the vampire's foe. * Pool Blood - allows the clean up and storing of blood into spheres that orbit around Yan. These sphere can be utilized in blood sorcery. * Haemomancy - a skill which allows the user to divine the location of a creature through a sample of their blood. Passive * Daywalker - Through the act of devouring innumerable of his own kin and becoming a Crusnik, Yan gained the trait Daywalker. A legendary Vampire feat that allows him as the name implies to walk freely amid daylight hours without suffering harmful effects. * High Speed Regeneration - having levels in the racial class Ancient Vampire, has given this creature an advanced form of vampiric regeneration. Their wounds heal within seconds rather than minutes. * Healed by Negative Energy * Weapon Resistance III * Create Vampire Fledgling - create vampire fledglings by bloodsucking. * Ice-type Damage Resistance IV Flaws * Diablerist - a permanent aura encircles the diablerist that is detectable only by means known to vampire kind. All other vampire's are considered hostile to the diablerist. Any attempts to raise their level of affection from hostile is impossible. * Increased damage when hit with Positive Energy. * Blood Frenzy - a frenzy that befalls all of vampire kind. When the spilling of blood becomes too great they slowly lose their mind and become unable to differentiate friend from foe. To combat this, Yan uses his blood sorcery to pool the blood around him, using them as weapons instead of feasting on it which would only insight the frenzy much sooner. * Sanguine Corruption - as a Sangromancer you are incapable of casting spells that aren't fueled by blood sorcery. Spells * Blood Manipulation - using your own blood or another's, the caster can form shields, swords or whips out of seemingly thin air. However, using his own blood this way also gives whatever he creates the strengths and weaknesses of a vampire. If his sword hits or his shield blocks something with the holy elemental, there is a strong possibility his blood created item will shatter. ** Blood Bomb - a spell that charges a creature's blood with arcane energies that ultimately will cause an explosion as soon as the arcane infused blood comes into contact with oxygen. ** Blood Thinning - a spell that prevents a creature's blood from clotting naturally. Healing magic only slows this effect it does not cure it. ** Blood Control - a terrifying spell that assumes control over a creature's blood flow allowing complete muscle and limb control. Unlike the vampiric ability; Eye Raid, this does not require eye contact. However, it does require the heart or a similar organ to pump blood throughout the body to be intact and inside the body. ** Blood Box - through careful manipulations of the blood, a Red Sage is capable of sealing items and other small belongings inside their own bloodstream. To conjure the item, they would require an open wound for the item to appear from otherwise it may induce harm on the Red Sage upon its appearance. ** Red Bullet - a spell perfect for long-range combat. By conjuring a droplet of blood at the tip of his index finger, a Sangromancer can shoot the projectile at such a speed it passes through humanoids without leaving any marks on the exterior of the body. Though internal damage is almost always catastrophic. ** Acidic Touch - by changing the chemical composition of one's blood and pooling that changed liquid in a particular limb, the caster can by effectively deliver an acidic touch to creatures and objects upon contact. ** Red Stitching - using the victims own blood, the caster is able to literally sow the victims mouth shut. ** Blood Dance - similar to blood control this spell allows the user to manipulate a creature's blood to allow the caster to control them. However, this spell specifically effects undead who's hearts have stopped beating. But like Blood Control it does have it's requirements to function properly. While undead, it still requires the target to retain an intact heart, though it doesn't have to be the creature's own heart a substitute is acceptable. Main Equipment * Heirloom of Origin Divine-class: a magical necklace that resembles a bat in the form of a choker. It allows the wearer to hide their vampiric nature from detection and information magic. * Toll for The - a small pocket bell that produces a magical effect similar to the Silence spell once rung. Relationships Lazer Pontr WIP Sloth Domain WIP. Trivia The art is from Night Walker: Midnight Detective. Great anime. Category:NPCs Category:Vampire Category:Jaded Hearts Category:Shadow1323